Minnie Cemburu
by GaemGyu407
Summary: Sungmin cemburu karena hal sepele. Bagaimana Kyuhyun menghadapinya?


Title: Minnie Cemburu!

Pairing: KyuMin Couple

Genre: Romance, Straight

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Sungmin cemburu karena hal yg sepele. Bagaimana Kyuhyun menghadapinya?

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>"Kyu, bisa tolong ajarin aku soal yg ini? Aku nggak ngerti..." pinta seorang <em>yeoja<em> bernama Wookie dengan nada manja.

"Iya, iya, sini!" ujar Kyuhyun menyanggupi. Wookie langsung berteriak girang dan mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, di bangku pojok dekat pintu kelas, seorang _yeoja_ imut bernama Lee Sungmin yg menyandang status sebagai _yeojachingu_ Kyuhyun melihat mereka dengan tatapan sebal. Pipinya menggembung dan bibir cherry-nya maju sedikit, menampilkan ekspresi _aegyo_ yg sangat menggoda.

"Kenapa sih Wookie dekat-dekat sama Kyuhyun-ku?" oceh Sungmin kesal.

"Kamu cemburu ya Minnie?" goda Hyukkie, teman sebangku Sungmin.

"Ya iyalah, aku kan pacarnya Kyuhyun!" sahut Sungmin yg sepertinya rasa kesalnya sudah semakin bertambah.

"Tapi kan nggak sering, Minnie sayang..." hibur Hyukkie.

"Kamu nggak ngerti Hyukkie! Coba kalo Hae yg kayak gitu didepanmu, apa kamu nggak cemburu?" ujar Minnie sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Iya iya deh, aku diam aja." Hyukkie pasrah menghadapai temannya yg sedang cemburu buta ini. Ia memilih mendengarkan lagu lewat headset barunya yg berwarna pink dengan motif kelinci.

"HUWAA, PINK!" jerit Minnie.

"Kamu dapat ini dari mana, Hyukkie?" tanya Minnie bersemangat. Sepertinya semua benda berwarna pink mampu mengalihkan perhatian Minnie.

"Dibeliin sama Teuki _eonnie_ kemarin." jawab Hyukkie santai.

"Huwaaa... Pinjam dong Hyukkie!" pinta Minnie.

"Nggak, kamu kan udah punya banyak barang berwarna pink, jadi kamu nggak boleh ganggu gugat barangku!" tolak Hyukkie sambil ngoceh panjang lebar.

"Yaaah, Hyukkie, please?" rayu Minnie.

"Nggak!"

"Hyukkie..."

"Nggak mau!"

"Lee Hyukjae-ku yg manis..."

"Jangan menggodaku, Lee Sungmin. Nggak ngaruh!" jawab Hyukkie galak.

"Hyukkie..." kali ini Minnie memelas sambil mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_-nya.

BERHASIL !

Hyukkie menghela napas dan segera melepas sebelah headset dari telinganya.

"Kyaaa... Gumawo Hyukkie manis!" Minnie girang bukan kepalang. Hyukkie hanya bisa menarik napas melihat kegilaan pink teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

+++ saatnya pulang +++

"Halo manis..." goda Kyuhyun pada Minnie yg sedang membereskan bukunya dan bersiap pulang.

"Halo." jawab Minnie singkat dengan wajah datar. Kyuhyun melongo, heran dengan perubahan sikap _yeojachingu_nya ini.

"_Waeyo chagiya_?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Permisi, aku mau pulang!" ujar Minnie tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Minnie.

"Lepasin!" Minnie berontak.

"Nggak, sebelum kamu bilang ke aku ada apa sebenarnya!" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Tolonglah Kyu, aku mau pulang. Capek!" pinta Minnie.

"Ya udah, aku antar ya? Sekalian kamu ceritain ada apa sebenarnya!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sekali aja kamu turutin permintaanku..." Minnie memelas sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, tapi kalo ada apa-apa langsung telepon aku, _arra_?" Kyuhyun mengalah. Ia mengusap pipi Minnie lembut. Minnie mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat Kyuhyun kebingungan seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia masih cemburu perihal masalah tadi pagi.

++ dirumah Minnie ++

Minnie POV

Aku kesel banget sama Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisanya dia deket-deket cewe lain didepan mataku! Ingat nggak sih dia, kalo kita itu satu kelas? Aish, kamu menyebalkan Kyu! Tak terasa air mataku mengalir, menangisi hal yg menurut kalian adalah hal sepele, bahkan terkesan bodoh. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang... :(

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo_

_Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo_

_Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

Tiba-tiba lagu terbaru dari Super Junior yg berjudul Mr. Simple berdering di HPku, tanda telepon masuk. Kutatap layar HPku, nama 'Kyuhyun' tertera disana. Aku termenung. Angkat atau tidak ya?

'KLIK' kumatikan HPku. _Mian_ Kyu, aku masih belum mau berbicara denganmu.

Minnie POV End

Kyuhyun POV

'Ayolah Minnie, angkat teleponnya...'

'Minnie, tolonglah...'

'Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang berada diluar jangkauan. Silakan hubungi beberapa saat lagi." Sial! Malah suara operator yg terdengar. Aish, Minnie-ya, kau membuatku khawatir saja, _chagiya_. =_='

Kyuhyun POV End

~~ esok harinya ~~

"Minnie, ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menarik Minnie dari kursinya, lalu membawa Minnie keluar kelas, tepatnya ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Apa-apaan kau Kyu? Lepaskan! Sakit tau!" berontak Minnie. Kyuhyun tidak merespon ucapan Minnie. Beruntung koridor masih sepi karena hari masih pagi.

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil Minnie ke bangku kayu yg ada disitu.

"Minnie, kamu kenapa sih? Kemarin pas pulang kamu nyuekin aku, terus aku telepon juga nggak diangkat! Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi. Minnie diam.

"Minnie, kamu dengar aku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"..."

"Minnie, jawab aku!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada suarayg agak tinggi. Minnie terhenyak kaget.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Minnie terisak.

"Eh, kok malah nangis?" Kyuhyun cengo.

"Hiks... HUWAAA..." tangis Minnie makin kencang.

"Loh? Minnie?"

'Haduh, ini cewek kenapa sih?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hiks... Kyu... Udah... Nggak sayang... Lagi ya... Sama... Aku?" tanya Minnie terbata-bata disela tangisnya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun melongo.

"Huwaaa... Kyuhyun _pabbo_!" jerit Minnie.

"Minnie, kamu kenapa, _chagi_? Tatap mataku!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut. Kini ia duduk disebelah Minnie.

"..."

"Minnie, cerita dong..." pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

"Tapi kamu jangan marah ya?" pinta Minnie. Tangisnya sudah mulai mereda.

"Iya, aku nggak akan marah kok."

"Bener?"

"Sumpah deh." Kyuhyun mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari kelingkingnya membentuk huruf V.

"Mmm... Sebenarnya... Mmm... Aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku..."

"Kenapa, _chagi_?

"Aku cemburu ngeliat kamu ngajarin Wookie kemarin!" ucap Minnie sambil mengerucutkan bibir pinknya. Kyuhyun terdiam, mencerna perkataan Minnie. Tidak lama kemudian, tawa Kyuhyun meledak.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"Kok malah ketawa sih? Nggak ada yg lucu, tau!"

"Hahaha... Kamu lucu, Minnie. Masa kamu cemburu sama Wookie? Yang bener aja, dia kan pacarnya Yesung _hyung_." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Minnie.

"Lagipula aku juga nggak tertarik sama Wookie kok." tambah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kan Wookie itu cantik?" tanya Minnie heran.

"Nggak, menurutku yg cantik itu Minnie." ujar Kyuhyun. Seketika wajah Minnie memerah. *tomat pumpkin* XD

"Aish, Kyuhyun gombal deh." Minnie meninju pelan bahu Kyuhyun. *hajar aja sekalian pake jurus martial art-mu, Minnie*

"Emang bener kok, dihatiku cuma ada Minnie seorang." *hoeks* #author muntah XD

"Kamu percaya sama aku kan?" *nggak, musyrik soalnya* XD #PLAK ToT

"Mmm... Iya, aku percaya sama Kyu." jawab Minnie malu-malu. *aku mauuu, tapi maluuu* XD

"Senyumnya mana?" goda Kyuhyun. *ilang ketiup angin* XD #PLAK T.T

Perlahan Minnie pun tersenyum, menampakkan sederet gigi kelincinya.

"Nah, gitu dong... Itu baru namanya Lee Sungmin-ku..." #rajagombalKyu

"Minnie?"

"Ya?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minnie. Perlahan, dikecupnya bibir merah milik sang kekasih. Merasakan rasa manis yg ia yakini hanya milik seorang Lee Sungmin, _yeojachingu_nya, kekasih hatinya.

"Saranghae, Minnie-ah." ujar Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"_Nado saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Minnie sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan cemburu lagi, ya."

"Iya, aku percaya Kyuhyun."

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>Annyeong... Kenalan dulu ya?<p>

Suzuran imnida... Readers bisa panggil saya Suzuran, Suzu, atau Ran juga boleh (pacarnya Shinichi) XD *ngarep*

Ini FF pertama saya di SPI, jadi mohon dimaafkan bila masih banyak kesalahan.

Review tidak diwajibkan demi menghindari flame!

Makasih, Thank you, Gumawo, Arigatou, Merci. :D


End file.
